Mais uma Chance
by Marck Evans
Summary: Sirius e Severus levam toda uma vida para aprender a confiar e aceitar. SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 137 - Sirius/Severus. Apenas narração. Sem diálogos. Primeira pessoas. Palavras obrigatórias: ardente, dormir, separação/discussão, vida, eterno, legado, manipular

Desafio proposto por: Serena Fairy

**Mais uma Chance**

Olho você dormir. Nunca vou me perdoar se você souber que eu realmente olho você dormir. Tão belo. O sangue puro dos Harry que você diz odiar tanto foi generoso com você. Ou comigo que tenho o privilégio de olhar seu rosto em repouso.

Gostaria de não desejar você tanto. De não precisar com tanta freqüência de sentir seu corpo. Sexo pode ser uma arma e, entre nós dois, eu é quem deveria usá-la. Manipular você para obter o que desejo.

Mas quando você me toca, quando me arrasta para algum esconderijo nesse castelo, eu esqueço meus planos, meu desejo de poder. Tudo que tenho é a paixão ardente que você sempre me provoca. Eu poderia te odiar por isso, Harry, se já não odiasse por outros motivos.

/

Quando éramos garotos em Harry era eu quem apagava depois de treparmos. Hoje, você dorme e não me observa mais.

Nunca te disse que sabia que você ficava me olhando. Nunca te disse que ficava excitado com cada discussão que tínhamos. Na verdade, ainda fico até hoje. Nessa casa cheia de memórias ruins, legado miserável de minha família, brigar com você, tocar você, trepar com você é a única coisa que faz minha alma vibrar.

Mas não vou te dizer isso também. Não confio em você, Harry. Não confio que sua ambição não possa te dominar mais uma vez, não confio que sua raiva por mim não tome novamente o controle. Não confio que não se vingue, não se aproveite do poder que você tem sobre mim.

Mas vou te provocar, te foder, te beijar, gritar com você, deixar que me foda quantas vezes quiser. Porque esse é nosso destino, nosso ciclo de ódio e paixão. E algumas vezes ele parece ser eterno.

/

Você está morto, seu cachorro desgraçado e inconseqüente. Animal estúpido.

Todos choram por você. Harry está novamente órfão e dessa vez é para sempre. O lobisomem parece carregar o luto de uma Madalena. Até Dumbledore parece arrasado com sua morte.

Eu só sinto raiva. E vontade de socar você. Mas nem um corpo você deixou para que eu o queimasse. Para que eu exorcizasse você da minha alma.

Mas eu vou arrancar você da minha pele, mesmo assim. Esquecer seu gosto, sua raiva, seu tesão. Tirar da minha mente seu gozo, meu prazer, nossos gritos. Só vou guardar meu ódio.

Porque ainda te odeio. Vou te odiar para sempre, não se esqueça disso. Vou celebrar sua morte. Vou comemorar. Vou rir e esquecer que dessa vez a separação é para sempre.

/

Os mortos podem ver os vivos e muitas vezes essa é nossa pior punição. Ver e não poder ajudar. Não poder tocar e desfazer as mentiras que deixamos.

Fui obrigado assistir impotente sua dor, ver você desejar não matar, não ferir e mesmo assim ...

Vi seu medo, sua solidão e vi a mim mesmo nelas. Vi a dor que você esconde. Vi sua máscara de vilão e ela ruiu diante de mim. Então eu vi você pela primeira vez. E amei, e confiei, e chorei por ser tarde demais.

Então os tambores soaram para a última batalhe e te vi morrer. Seu último gesto ainda foi de obediência e lealdade. Enquanto sua vida se esvaia, você deu a Harry o que ele precisava para vencer.

E então você me viu. Por um instante temi que estivesse decepcionado. Que desejasse ela aqui. Pela última vez não confiei em você.

Mas você veio. Para mim. E não era tarde demais para nós.

**FIM**


End file.
